


等价交换

by glowingglucose



Series: 与01公式赛跑的记录 [4]
Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, Inner Dialogue, Platonic Relationships, TV series related, former colleagues
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingglucose/pseuds/glowingglucose
Summary: 所以对刃唯阿来说，不破谏已经没有任何秘密了。
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu & Yaiba Yua, Fuwa Isamu/Yaiba Yua
Series: 与01公式赛跑的记录 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840939
Kudos: 2





	等价交换

**Author's Note:**

> 35话之后不破和唯阿在病房里的会话剧；唯阿视角，OOC。  
> 两位过去的经历为个人推测，很可能和实际剧情冲突。  
> 2020年5月LOFTER投稿的备份。

等待不破平静下来，花费了比她预想中还要多的时间，唯阿甚至担心他笑得太过会不会撞到脑袋导致出不了院。不过她现在想明白了一件事，原来每次飞电或人说出冷笑话之后不破过激的反应是这么一回事。这一点算不算有趣说不清楚，大概对于飞电社长来说是个好消息。  
“不破，刚才听了这么多，现在有什么感觉？”  
“啊。哎呀——双重梗真是不得了，亡是天才吗！？”  
穿着病号服的男人抚着胸口大喘气，眼眶里满是泪水。唯阿把地上的被子拎起来往他头上扔。  
“谁跟你说笑点的问题了，我在讲的是你的过去啊。”  
不破从被子堆里冒出头来，他那头一直在精心打理的卷发此刻到处乱翘，看起来有点像刚刚睡醒。  
“诶。哦，你说那个啊。怎么讲……”  
不破连语气都慢了下来，这下越来越像刚起床了。  
“说是我过去的人生……但是这个，一点现实感也没有啊，就跟听别人的故事一样。”  
嘛，是会这样的。  
“住过的城镇也好，初恋的对象也好，就算提到了也完全想不起来。而且在天津那家伙面前的时候不是说过吗，我已经不在乎了。过去已经消失了，被捏造的记忆也不会再影响我了。现在既然连最后的一点好奇心也满足了，那么我终于可以和过去彻底告别了。”  
不破伸出右手，盯住掌心，然后用力握紧。这是他拿变身器的手，是他改变被操纵的命运和紧握自己终于寻找到的梦想的手。  
“刃，我想要活现在的人生。这是我拥有的真真正正的东西。”  
刃唯阿想，不破谏偶尔是会说出像这样帅气的台词，并且意外地还挺适合。  
“……”  
她长长地，长长地出了一口气。像是在叹息，也像是在感慨。  
“——你真厉害啊。不知道该说你是精神强韧，还是单纯的一根筋。我可做不到这样。”  
“哈啊……这什么高评价，明明刚才还在说我的过去又平淡又无聊，没有梦想也没有希望……”  
“这个和那个是两回事好吗。”  
“但仔细想想，我的人生好像也不算那么普通吧？你看，我有好好努力过，靠自己的能力才当上AIMS的队长的。不过亡那家伙是humagia不懂这些，然后作为你来说也确实……嘛，对于天才技术员看谁不是普通人呢。”  
“不是的。”  
即使知道不破没有讽刺之意，唯阿还是立刻予以否认。她很清楚，在这个领域里自己取得的成就还远远称不上有多亮眼，不明情况的外人随口说出的“天才”根本就不是什么赞扬的话。  
“能开发出骑士系统来已经足够天才了好吧，这你就别否认了。”  
“……”  
而毫不理解唯阿此刻复杂心境的不破重新摊好病床的被子，把大半个身子躲了进去。  
“刃，我前面一直在想亡的问题。本来以为那家伙能找到自己的梦想是件好事，谁能想到居然是这种梦想……”  
“不破你又在担心别人的事了啊。”  
“又？”  
在灭亡迅雷昏暗的基地里，从剧烈的头痛中苏醒的不破挣扎着做的第一件事就是阻止亡。唯阿把又一次失去知觉的他送到医院，一路上始终在想的就是这件事。  
“你现在要做飞电的保镖，保护他们家的秘书和客户，以前还得率领一整支AIMS的队伍，要看管好灭亡迅雷的头目，现在还要再加上原本和你没关系、被强行输入脑内的AI。你要照顾的人也太多了吧。”  
不破呆住了，他抬起脑袋想了一会。  
“……还真是。但是啊，这难道不是因为我可靠吗？而且照你这么说的话，刃，是不是还少了什么人，嗯？比如被黑心企业压榨的技术员之类的——”  
现在刃唯阿认识到，有意避开自己的事并不是一个明智的选择，这属于给自己挖坑的行为。  
不过，她想，不管怎么想都是这边照顾人的时间更长吧。你以为是谁一直给你做出的那些不经大脑的危险举动承担后果，在天津面前一直表达着对你的担心；是谁因为你的记忆被玩弄而盛怒辞职，又是谁现在把亡的数据从你脑中导出以绝后患——  
但是得承认，不破的存在一次又一次地拯救了自己。如果真就“哪一边更希望拯救对方”展开论战的话，自己还不一定能赢过这个家伙。  
于是唯阿什么都没有说。  
不破把这个沉默当成了唯阿的理亏，露出了有点狡黠的表情。这个笑有点眼熟，和他说着“我已经彻底清醒了”然后用变身器挡下自己镰刀的攻击时很像。  
本以为自己已经习惯了与不破之间相处模式的唯阿稍微感觉到了些不自在。她移开了视线。

“不破，你接下来打算怎么办？”  
“当然是回飞电社长那边啊。”  
“我指的不是这个。”  
她想问的显然不是出院之后的具体去向。不破似乎也明白了这一点，低下头稍微考虑了一下。  
“……等一切结束之后回一趟老家吧。虽然现在不记得他们了，但不管怎么说也是家里人。”  
“这样。那需要我陪你一起去吗？”  
唯阿的声音中莫名带着些许笑意。  
“不行。为什么啊。”  
“开玩笑的。”  
不破皱起眉头，满脸写着“这算哪门子的玩笑”。  
唯阿在心里反刍着他刚才说那些话的前提——“等一切结束之后”，而不破似乎也正在想着同样的问题。  
“不过——我们也得努力活到一切结束的时候啊。”  
他向后躺倒在病床上，摊开四肢望向天花板，一时之间陷入了沉思的样子。  
唯阿觉得这个话题到这里也算是说到头了。  
她打算借机告辞的时候，不破短促的声音打破了沉默。  
“喂，刃。”  
唯阿无声地投去疑问的目光。  
“刃，”不破又叫了一次，“你不觉得这样很不公平吗？只有我的事情被这么抖出来……所以说你也交代点什么秘密，赶紧的，就当成是交换了。现在亡也不在，就我们两个人，对你来说很合算的吧？”  
……什么跟什么啊。  
哪来的“公平”，哪来的“合算”，不破暴露出的可是他自己都不记得了并且明确表明“不在乎了”的过去啊。不过这家伙居然纠结起了这种事，这可太有意思了。不破谏过去的经历很无聊，但这个人本身可一点都不无聊。  
“我拒绝。”  
“你这家伙……”  
不破坐了起来，对着这边怒目而视。唯阿半是好玩半是对抗地回应了他的视线。  
两个人过去争吵的时候没少对视过。有时候不破在斗嘴里居于下风只能咬着牙扭曲着脸看向别处，有时候是唯阿实在懒得继续和他争了在心里叹完气直接走开。  
而这一次是不破先移开了视线。  
“……刃唯阿。”  
呃。怎么回事，看着自己的眼睛就叫不出名字了吗。  
不过被这个人叫全名还是第一次，这显然不寻常。微妙的紧张感爬上了唯阿的背脊。她不自觉地屏住呼吸，静静等待着不破接下来要说的话。  
“现在，我过去的经历都被你知道了，剩下的事都是认识你之后才发生的。所以对刃唯阿来说，不破谏已经没有任何秘密了。”  
……  
…………  
……好沉重。  
说起来这家伙也不是什么能藏得住秘密的人，感觉是喝次酒就都招了的那种类型。但是这段话到底怎么回事，怎么一不留神就搞得像要让自己负责任的状况了。而且，如此惊人的台词居然就这么自然地说出了口，怎么做到的啊不破谏。好可怕啊不破谏。  
“……不破，你不觉得这也太沉重了吗。”  
“哈？谁让你刚才要留下来听的啊！”  
“……”  
早知道会变成这样，在亡开始讲述之前就装作贴心地离开病房了。而且不破想必只是觉得不公平，再加上被轮流判定为“无聊”心里不痛快，他怎么可能真的对自己的过去有兴趣呢。  
“不破，我确认一下，你是真的想听？”  
“你如果说那我当然听啊。”  
“…………行吧，告诉你也无妨。再早的我也不记得了，反正学生时代——”  
唯阿开始了叙述。  
当一个人想要介绍自己的人生时，或者按照年数增长交代几岁的时候在哪里做什么，或者从自己的记忆里找出过去的经历中自己印象最深的事。对唯阿来说显然是前者。她没法像人工智能那样报流水账，于是简单扼要地拉出一条自己的时间轴。说到24岁暂告一个段落的时候，唯阿自己都有点吃惊。讲得也太言简意赅了，写履历估计都比这个更长一点。  
听完之后，不破瞪圆了眼睛。  
“刃，我怎么觉得你的经历——”  
“怎么，想说无聊吗？”  
“不不不，我是说跟我想象中完全一样。”  
要不然呢，难道还以为刃唯阿经历了多么波澜壮阔的24年不成。不就是读书跳级然后毕业求职时看中了ZAIA的技术研究条件，当然那时候没想到职场会变成那副样子。  
……啊，不过在这点上，自己也设想过同样的事。  
本来觉得以不破那个性格，还有相识之后亲眼见证的他那跌宕起伏的经历，总觉得这家伙以前肯定也过着非同一般的人生。唯阿的确说过他的过去“无聊”，但这并不是一句否定性的话。平庸的人生经历又不是什么坏事，尤其对于不破来说，这家伙曾经有着安稳的人生，没什么苦大仇深的经历也没有遭遇阴霾。唯阿对此甚至是很有些欣慰的。

“……又平淡又无聊，没有梦想也没有希望。”  
不破又复读了一遍她先前的评价。唯阿现在觉得这话听起来有那么点尖刻了。是实话这没错，不过要是能收回来，稍微改得委婉一点再说出口的话——  
“刃，但是现在不一样了。”  
哦。这是……  
不破谏的名言时间又要开始了。  
“虽然假面骑士系统对你来说可能像是ZAIA留下的污点一样的东西，嘛，确实也到处都是缺陷，但不管怎么样，那在我来看都是无可替代的梦想。正是因为找到了这个梦想，我才能真正地放下过去。如果不是遇到你的话，是啊——”  
到底是什么呢。唯阿等了一会，也没有听到下文。  
不过这足够了。  
“还是一如既往地沉重啊，不破。”  
“只是让你肩负了一人份的梦想而已，怎么，这点程度的都承受不了吗？”  
怎么可能。自己的造物成为了另一个人内心深处的主轴，哪里还会有比这更加毫无保留的肯定呢。唯阿虽然觉得整天在嘴边挂着“梦想”的那些家伙有点烦人，但自从知道了不破那个“梦想”的根基是什么，那么每当他阐述一次自己的梦想论，就都是在间接地表达刃唯阿和她的作品对不破谏来说有多么的重要。即使被命运接二连三地玩弄，精神被折磨记忆被篡改，只要有刃的力量他就永远不会陷入绝望，他们将无往不胜。只要他们两个人合力的话，即使是遍布荆棘的道路也一定能走下去。  
“不破，我记得你之前这么说的。除非我有朝一日能够和你一起畅谈梦想，否则你就不会认可我。没记错吧？”  
“是说过。”  
“我可没有梦想那种东西。那么你现在就还是没有办法认可我？”  
“不。毕竟事实摆在那里，刃唯阿是世界上最好的——最出色的AI技术研究者。”  
“别说了。”  
“你没法改变我的想法，我真就是这么觉得的。”  
“……随便你吧。”  
和这个人说话确实很消耗心力。  
“……回到刚才的话题。就如同不破你把自己的梦想单方面寄托在我身上那样，我也打算对等地往你身上施加点什么，这样你就会明白你到底让别人负担了多么沉重的东西。这是等价交换。”  
这话很拗口。不破一副摸不着头脑的样子。  
“比如？”  
“比如自己的‘未来’。”  
出现了，这个和“梦想”同等抽象的神奇词汇，它能够承载强烈到难以置信的感情和尚不明朗的一切可能性。你成就我的梦想，我分担你的未来，世界上可没有比这更加靠谱的等价交换了。  
身穿蓝色格子病号服的人稍微死机了一会，然后突然一拍脑袋。  
“也就是说，你打算陪我去浅草老家跑一趟？”  
“听上去不赖吧。”  
“确实。”  
不破笑了起来。  
“成交。”

**Author's Note:**

> 开这篇最初只是因为想写那句“已经没有任何秘密了”，原计划还是病房短篇会话剧，写着写着就停不下来了。  
> 不破太难写了……  
> 感谢读到这里的你。


End file.
